Finally Worth It
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Emma tells a dying Hook "I love you", but doesn't realize the consequences of those three little words.


**Hello. So, I'm new to the OUAT fanfiction thing, but I had this idea in my head and I was really bored so I wrote this. It's not my first fanfiction, but it is the first I've uploaded. This kinda just popped into my head. I wondered what would have happened if Emma told Hook that she loved him in the alternate universe. I loved the finale, but had so wished she would've said it earlier so we could hear his response. I guess we'll just have to wait until season 5. Anyways, enjoy and comment what you think!**

Emma smirked as her pirate stood scared and shy, nervously grasping the weapon that he insisted that he could never master. She relished in these moments with this new Killian, but it only made her miss the real one even more. She missed his quick and witty remarks and his sarcasm to her every missed his bravery and courage, his strong heart and stubborn will, his hope and his passion, all of which were cruelly ripped away from him when they were sent to the Enchanted Forest in this alternate reality.

Her thoughts stayed on him as her mouth continued to speak of "muscle memory". He looked at her, eyes bright and curious, interested about her world, mainly about them though. Typical Hook, she thought, even now all he can think about is our relationship.

She revealed to him that they are close. _More than close_ she says to herself. _In love. Completely and utterly in love_. She had never said it to him, but promised herself it would he soon. Being away from him and then being with him, but not really being with him only showed her how strongly she actually felt for the pirate. She loved that pirate and couldn't imagine her life without him. Close didn't even begin to describe it.

Reality sets in and she pulls herself from her thoughts. She turns to him, trying to causally move on from the seriousness of their conversation. "Let's see what food Henry's discovered-I'm starving." She suggests, walking backwards, but keeping her eyes set on Him. He gives a shy grin, so unlike his devilish smirk that she has become so accustomed to.

"There they are" the voice rips into Emma's ears and she grimmaces at the realization that they've been turns and speaks to the queen, or Snow White.

A pang of dispear hits Emma, seeing her parents evil. The irony in it is to much. The two hero's who went through so much to secure her goodness turn evil, working with the child whose life they changed in the process.

An evil Leroy walks forward, gritting his teeth. "Tell us where the boy is hiding." He says, approaching Killian and hitting his sword. A protective sense kicks in and she knocks the dwarf to the ground, spewing threats.

"I know you." Her mother's voice is foreign to her. "You're...Emma-the mad hack who was locked in the tower. I almost didn't recognize you without your chains."

Emma, desperate to make her parents remember who they actually were, launches into the hope speech she had heard so many time, trying to convince the two people who taught her the most about the subject. Her mother seems to open up-to remember, only to return to the darkness. Her false sincerity kills Emma, her biting her tongue as her mother commands for her dead.

"Wait! There he is."

Emma turned around and immediately wished she hadn't. There stood her son-confused and defenseless. Snow babbled on about killing the boy, but Emma was to dazed to hear anything. Her only thought now was to save her son.

"Save Henry."Killian whispered. Fear rises in his voice as she stares at the ground, racking her brain for any other option.

"Killian, you can't beat them."

"If I can help return things to how they were meant to be, then what happens to me here, won't matter, will it?" There it is-Killian. The real Killian, the one always ready to save others, to save her. The bravery that he once possess returns, despite the fear still wide in his eyes. "Now go, save your boy."

She runs to Henry. Everything after that moment went in slow motion. Her father moved towards Killian, but Killian knocked him down. Killian has a newfound coincidence, ready to fight for what he wants to protect. He turns towards her mother, only for her father to regain his footing and stab him in the back with his sword. He collapses, slowly, keeping his eyes on Emma. Her jaw drops as her heart races and stops at the same time.

Henry yanks on her arm, telling her they had to leave. Killian fell to the ground, barely alive, but continued to looking at her. His eyes told her to run. She couldn't tear herself from where she stood.

Her mother raises her hand to form a fire ball and she gave one last look to a dying hook before she turned to run. Before she left she yells to him "I love you."

She knew it was in vein. He was moat likely dead. Even if he wasn't, he would be in a moment. He would never hear how she felt. He would never know that she loved him.

* * *

She ran though the door of the loft, appearing crazed. Her parents stood embracing, celebrating their return. They looked at her and knew what she came for, but remained silent.

"Where is he? Where's Hook?"

"He was there...right before we got dragged away." Her father breathed out.

She walked towards the spot he was talking about. "Everyone reappeared where they were before this mess started. " The realiztion hit her- the idea she had pushed out of her head what seemed like thousands of times. He was dead.

"No" she whispered.

"Yeah sorry about that mess." A familiar voice broke through her grief. She looked up, hoping it wasn't to good to be true. "I really needed to find that book and I'm usually a bit tidyier. He smirked.

She ran up the stairs, joy written across he face the entire time. "Killian" she breathed out as she finally jumped into his arms. He held her tightly and the two fell back on her bed.

She looked at him, his smile radiant. "How many times do I have to tell you, love? I'm a survivor.

She simply smiled, so he continued."Look, I didn't mean to cause any panic. I woke moments before your parents and came up here looking for your boy. "

"He's fine, Henry's fine. I just- I'm glad you are too." Then he did it again- his smirk.

" I'm quite right, love. And now that I know your boys safe, I need to know something. Did you mean what you said back there?"

"What did I say?" She asked, in a dazed and relieved voice.

"You know what I'm talking about, love." She remembered her last words to him, when she though she had lost him. In that moment the last thing she thought was that he would somehow survive and ask her of the three she had told him how she felt and know had to deal with the repercussions.

Fear and doubt arose in hear, but she knew she had gone to far to go back.

She sat them up so she could look at him better. "Yeah. I didn't want it to happen like that but-"

"Like what?"

"When you were dying. I though you were dead when I said it." She confessed.

"Ah, Swan. It's bad form to make such a confession to a man whose unable to make a response."

"And what would that response be?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "Not until you answer my first question. Did you mean it?" His eyes were set on hers ans his voice sincere, perhaps the most sincere she had ever heard it. He opened himself up, yet again, to be hurt. To be let down by her backing away. This time , she wouldn't let it happen.

"Yes. A hundred percent, yes." She smiled.

He cupped her cheek. His face lit up and he was unable to contain the happiness written on his face. " I love you too, my Swan. I've loved you for so long and always will. You are my everything, love. My happy ending. I love you, Swan. You make my life worth living and you are the only thing worth dying for."

And in that moment, Emma saw herself as truly happy. She was finally with Someone who made her life worth living and was worthy of dying for. However, she preferred to live. She wanted to live with Killian at her side every step of the way.


End file.
